Snatches of a New Affection
by AkariSakumi
Summary: Random Song challenge for May and Drew; what they'd be like if they just started to like each other.


Hi guys! Ok, I don't do a lot of short fics, but these music challenges sounded like fun, so I thought I'd try one. Turns out they're harder to write than they look. Anyway,

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**

* * *

1.) Prodigal - One Republic**

"What're you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said, Drew. I think we should travel apart for a while. You're not ready to set out yet, so I'll leave now."

"But why, May?"

"Because I want us to stay friends!" the girl burst out, trying to hold back tears. "It's been like this ever since we starting traveling together! We fight over every stupid little thing, and it's gotten to a point where I can barely stand to be near you!" Drew recoiled, stung. It was true, their constant arguing was driving them apart. "We need to take some time apart; cool off a little, before we talk. So I'm heading out today." May said, looking back at him.

Drew was silent for a minute, staring at the ground with his hands shoved in his pockets. Finally he looked up at her. "If that's what you wanna do, alright." he smiled gently. "See you at the next contest?"

"Absolutely! You couldn't keep me away." May replied, smiling back. Drew smirked slightly.

"Alright, then. Good luck, May." he said, shaking her hand before she set off down the road. He turned back toward town a moment later, aloof expression back in place. 'She'll have to work on that fake smile while she's away….'

May walked briskly down the road, staring up at the gray sky with a frown on her face. 'Sorry, Drew. I'll be back as soon as I sort out what's going on with my feelings…."

**2.) Savior - Rise Against, & 6 Feet from the Edge - Creed**

"May!" Drew yelled, running for the edge of the precipice. Looking over the edge, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her, desperately clinging to the sheer side of the cliff about 15 feet down. Far, far below her, the ocean threw powerful waves against the rocks at the bottom. "May, are you alright?" he yelled above fierce winds.

"Drew help! I can't get back up, and the rocks are slippery!" the terrified girl yelled, tightening her already iron grip as another blast of wind threatened to send her plummeting the rest of the way down.

"Roserade, quick! Use your Vine Whip!" the boy said anxiously. His Pokemon nodded, sending two green tendrils down to the girl. The vines could just barely reach, dangling about a foot above her head. "May, grab on!"

May nodded, reaching for the plant carefully. Just as she made a grab for it, another blast of wind hit her, causing her foot to slip from its narrow hold. She screamed as she slid a foot or two down the cliff, grabbing a protruding rock desperately. She bit back a cry as the pain from her lacerated arms and legs hit her. She looked up when she heard Drew yell for her, her panic increasing when she saw how far Roserade's vines were. Thinking quickly, Drew grabbed Roserade and lowered him down a foot or so, but the vines still wouldn't reach!

"Damn it! May, you gotta try and reach for it!"

"I can't! I'm scared!" she cried as another gust of wind blew around her.

"May, you have to try! You can make it!" May looked up at her friend, gritted her teeth, and nodded. Moving slowly, she carefully picked and tested every ledge she could reach, slowly making her way back up. She stopped as each new blast of wind hit her, clinging furiously to the rocks. She looked back up to find the vines swaying gently as the Pokemon tried to prevent them from being blown out of her reach. Just a few more inches!

Suddenly May felt the rocks crumbling under her foot. With all her strength, she lunged for the vine just out of her reach. Grabbed. Missed! Just as she felt gravity taking over, the tendril dropped lower, grabbing onto her wrist. Quickly she grabbed the vine with both hands, bringing her feet under her slightly so she could climb up.

Drew pulled mightily on the vines with the Pokemon as the girl slowly made her way back up. Foot by foot, and Roserade secured the other vine around her waist. When she was close enough, Drew let go of the vines and reached for her. Grabbing onto her wrist, he hoisted the girl the rest of the way up, falling onto the ground with her as they pulled her over the edge. May clung furiously to the boy, sobbing as he panted for air.

"Are you alright, May?" Drew asked when he'd gotten his breath back.

"I'm alright, but I was so scared!" she cried into his shoulder. He looked at her a moment, then hugged her close.

"It's alright now. You're safe." he said quietly.

**3.) Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park**

She'd looked horrified and sad when she'd seen him yelling heartlessly at Absol, so he'd silently promised he'd never do it again. It was hard sometimes, old habits die hard he supposed. He took to watching how she trained and practiced. Sometimes it was more like she was playing with her Pokemon, though he supposed that she kinda was. He came to admire the way she cared for her Pokemon. She always put them first in everything, and if they made mistakes in practice, she asked them to try again, instead of demanding like he did.

He did his best to train in this way as well; if not so much laughing and playing as she did, definitely none of the demanding and temper from before. Eventually, the impulses to scream at his Pokemon died away, and he could see that they were more willing to be around him. He would have to remember to thank her one day, for showing how to be a better trainer, maybe even a better person.

**4.) Falling Down - Avril Lavigne**

Their meeting hadn't exactly gone smoothly, he'd teased her mediocre levels of Coordination, picked fights with her friends, and generally made an ass of himself. As he saw her work endlessly to improve, he was reminded inexplicably of himself when he'd first started out. He remembered how nervous he'd been, and lost as a result. He saw his own pain reflected in her face at her first loss.

He found himself giving her bits of encouragement and advice whenever he ran into her, to which she responded warmly, and they became good friends and rivals in their contests. Something changed as she found ways to help him out, like when they'd gotten stuck on Mirage Island, and when she was able to hold her own against him in a match. They talked more, and he found himself learning things from her.

As the Grand Festival approached, he found his thoughts drifting towards her; how she was doing, how many ribbons she'd gotten. It was just as well, as they ran into each other more frequently as the options for ribbons grew slim. Even after he'd gotten all of his, he took to watching the contests in towns along the way, which frequently led to seeing her perform. It was amazing how quickly she'd improved. He definitely looked forward to going up against her at the festival.

**5.) Island in the Sun - Weezer**

"Tell me again why we're here." Drew said calmly as he could as May shouldered her bag.

"Because there aren't any contests to go to right now, and I thought the beach would be the best place to relax. It isn't often I get to go to one." the girl replied as they walked to the guest quarters found at nearly every Pokemon Center. At her friend's look of annoyance, May grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun! All our Pokemon will be able to play too!"

Drew sighed. There was just no denying the girl once she had her heart set on something. That's probably what made her such an accomplished Coordinator. "Alright, but don't expect me to join in the running around like a little kid." May frowned, then walked away, to change into her swimsuit, Drew guessed.

A little later, also in swim trunks and a T-shirt, Drew sat patiently in the Center lobby, waiting for the other trainer. When she walked out, he saw that she'd also forgone her normal clothes for a loose blouse and shorts. He stood up as she walked over, towel in hand. "Ready?" she asked.

"Of course I'm ready, I was obviously waiting for you." Drew replied, smirking.

"Aw! That's so sweet of the famous Coordinator, Drew! Just be careful that you don't get mobbed by your fans while we're here." May said, grinning as they reached the sand. Just as she said, they'd only been there about a minute before several older girls came running over, squealing over Drew's appearance at the beach. May's grin grew, until she found herself thrown out of the huddle by the merciless fan girls.

May sighed, dusting herself off and walking off to find a good spot for her and her friend. She supposed she'd never get used to that attitude. Sure, she was just as good as Drew, but it was pretty much the same as when she'd first met him. She thanked her lucky stars that her fans weren't as psychotic as Drew's were. Though she thought that maybe it was because, for someone not much older that she was, Drew was quite charismatic and good-looking. Wait, had she seriously just thought that? May shook her head as she spread her towel out, taking off her sandals and bandana just as Drew walked over.

"Oh? Were you able to ditch your fans for today?"

He shrugged. "I just said I needed some space today, and they promptly attacked each other to clear out." May giggled.

"Yeah, your fans are definitely scary." she said, pulling her Pokeballs out of her bag, releasing her Pokemon around her. "Go at it, guys! We've got all day!" she said, which led to the group running for the waves. "Ah, hey! Wait for me!" May called, stopping just long enough to pull her clothes off and drop them on the beach.

After that day, Drew's crazy fan girls decided he must not tan very well, for his face was decidedly pink throughout the day.

* * *

How was it? I tried to go for what they might be like around each other just as their feelings started to change. Reviews, please! XD


End file.
